


Rays of Sunshine

by Steph1roth



Series: Final Fantasy VII Remake AU [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph1roth/pseuds/Steph1roth
Summary: The Planet, Gaia, is alive.  It lives and grows with the memories and experiences of every living things that passes through the Lifestream, thus is was only a matter of time before the planet had to adapt in order to survive.  With so few Cetra few to cultivate life in the wilds Gaia turned to the cities.  Within the polluted, grimy, over-populated streets stood the Mako reactors that powered the urban world and from those reactors new vessels of Gaia's will were born.Perfectly suited for urban life the vessels of her will could cultivate life within the urban landscape in ways that none ever thought possible.  Vesper is one such vessel born from Midgar's Reactor Number 6, but Vespers purpose went far beyond cultivating life in this city.  A not so chance encounter had Vesper working with Dr. Hojo and Dr. Gast.  If they were the fathers of the SOLDIER program Vesper was its mother.This story will follow Vesper's journey learning what it means to be human.  Beginning this story as an alien outsider looking in and their struggles to find their place among humanity, while raising a traumatized teenage SOLDIER.





	Rays of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dudewheresmytea for the beta.

It was only a matter of time before Gaia had to adapt to the changes that humanity was forcing.  With so few Cetra left and more people seeking the comforts of the urban environment, it was only natural that the next generation of vessels of Gaia’s will be born to the urban jungle. 

Midgar currently held the most Mako Reactors of the known world and the largest urban population.  A power surge in Reactor Number 6 caused a power outage in the adjacent sectors for a full twenty-four hours before coming back online with no cause being found. 

Out of the reactor, Vesper took their first breath of polluted air, stepping out into the dirty reactor corridors lit by harsh fluorescent lights and surrounded by the clamor of city sounds.  Somehow it was all comforting for Vesper, normal. The voices, the dirt and grim, harsh lights and smog filled caverns beneath the upper plate. 

It wasn’t long before personnel from Shinra’s reactor found Vesper wandering around the Reactor.  Vesper didn’t resist being herded to Shinra’s main building. Turning away from the bright sunlight as they reached the upper plate, Vesper felt their skin exposed to the burning light even through the glass of the elevator. 

Vesper was the first to duck inside the building once the doors opened, waiting for their escort to come out, falling into line once they exited the elevator.  The people they passed looked upon Vesper in wonder as they passed. Vaguely, Vesper wondered if it was because of the glow from their eyes or the fact they were only wearing an oversized lab coat.  This wondering was short lived as Vesper was taken directly to a man they called Dr. Hojo. Vesper didn’t like him, for many reasons, mostly because his entire being eluded a vile energy that make even Vesper feel dirty.  

He said something about high levels of Mako, the highest he’d ever seen in a living human being, unaware that Vesper wasn’t really human.  Vesper ignored him in favor for the teenager who was currently fighting a horrid monster in a giant cage. This was why Vesper had come here, to this city, this Reactor…for this boy.  Briefly Vesper looked back at the doctor, who was watching them with just as much curiosity. 

Vesper’s first facial expression was their lips curling into a snarl.  Later they would explore the limits of their vocal communication, but at the moment that wasn’t as important as the boy, who was injured, breathing hard and bleeding from multiple wounds.  Turning away from the doctor, Vesper phased through the locked doors as if they didn’t exist. They ignored the commotion from behind and phased through the cage wall just as the beast was to land a blow. 

Drawing the Mako energy from around them, and consequently causing another power surge, Vesper solidified it into a barrier that the beast’s claws bounced harmlessly against.  Turning away from the beast, they caught the exhausted youth before he crumpled to the floor. He was too young to be subjected to this. 

The boy flinched.  He was afraid. Not of the monster, but the doctor and what he’d do to him.  Afraid he’d failed another test and the retaliation that would be the result.

_ Sephiroth. _

Vesper watched him focus on their face.  The tension drained from it as Vesper smiled.  He understood. Through the Mako he understood, this was Vesper’s other purpose, connecting with those infused with Mako.  This happened naturally and was always painful, why would this doctor willingly subject people to this? Vesper looked back at the doctor still watching them with cold expressionless eyes while talking into a hand-held voice recorder.  With a thought Vesper caused the Mako in the beast to suddenly combust, leaving only a pile of fine dust before returning its attention to the boy.

Smoothing his dirty hair away from his face, Vesper leaned down and kissed his forehead, releasing a burst of energy into him that healed wounds both within and without.  The doctors attempt had been sloppy and imperfect; Vesper wanted to make sure those subjected to it were healthier than when they started. 

Vesper felt the boy’s body shudder.  Gazing down at him, his eyes were shut tightly, trying to fight back tears, but his shoulders were shaking with quiet sobs.  Was this really the first act of kindness he’d received? The first feeling of love? Again Vesper looked back at the doctor, of course it was, that man didn’t know how to love.  Vesper made sure that the doctor could not see the boy’s body no matter where he moved, Vesper blocked his view. 

Vesper made a ‘cooing’ sound at him.  They heard the locking mechanism on the cage doors click.  A thought was all was needed to make the door stick and smile made its way to Vesper’s face, listening to their curses and the doctors demands.  The door would remain closed until Vesper willed it to open, unless they cut it open of course. 

Only once the boy regained his composure and was standing on his own did Vesper release the door.  They ignored the staff and followed Sephiroth. Vesper watched as the doctor dispassionately examined the boy, took blood and other readings, shined bright lights in his eyes and other tests in the name of science.  

“What did you do?”  Hojo demanded.

Vesper gave him a flat stare.

“Healed me,”  the boy said, his voice carefully expressionless.  It pained Vesper to see someone so young hurt the way he was. “Fixed your imperfections.”

“Imperfections!”  the man exclaimed.  His sheer indignance brought a snicker-snort from Vesper, their third sound.  He glared at Vesper. “My experiments showed perfect success.”

The boy seemed to enjoy his outburst as well. 

“Evidently not,”  the boy said.

The look that the doctor gave him suggested that he may have struck the boy had Vesper not been present.  The boy looked at Vesper for a long time chewing on his lip before speaking.

“Are you certain?” 

Vesper nodded. 

“Vesper says they will help you prefect the process of making your subjects live longer lives and gain stronger results. “

“Oh?”  Dr Hojo asked, intrigued.

“But Vesper has requirements for their aid.”

“And what would those be?”

Vesper sat back and watched the boy speak their requirements to the doctor.  While the doctor was loath to believe Vesper’s conclusion, the science didn’t lie. The boy was better off now than he was previously.  They smiled as the doctor became incensed at the requirement that the boy’s care be given over to them, but ultimately the President of Shinra agreed.

Sephiroth was Vespers.


End file.
